The present invention relates to a resistor device, particularly to a stacked high voltage resistor device.
Austrian Patentschrift 163,127 discloses a resistive device for high voltage installations in which resistance elements of different diameters are placed on top of each other along a common axis to form a stack. The resistors are connected to each other by disc-shaped contact elements. An inner resistance element in the form of a solid circular cylinder is interleaved along a common axis between two annular outer resistance elements of larger diameter than that of the inner resistance element. Each disc-shaped contact element has an embossing or recess on one side exposed for receiving an inner resistance element and an embossing or recess on the other side exposed for receiving an outer resistance element. The electrical connection between resistance elements which are to be electrically series-connected is accomplished by means of the disc-shaped contact elements disposed along the common axis between adjacent resistance elements and (electrically) separated from each other by insulating discs. The stack of resistance elements and disc-shaped contact elements is held together by means disposed outside the stack.